


May the Fourth Be with You

by SeleneMoon



Series: Trouble with Soulmarks [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Litterally just wrote this because I noticed it was Shinichi's birthday, M/M, Reference to Movie 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Today is Conan's birthday, Trouble with Soulmarks (Bonus Chapter), be with you, may the fourth, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble with Soulmarks (Bonus Chapter)</p><p>Kaito wants to see Conan in a Han Solo costume. Conan just wants people to stop babying him because of that bomb scare last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I _just_ noticed it was Conan's birthday and hammered this out.

No one was surprised when they walked into class on May Fourth and found it decorated like the set of Star Wars (though several students did wonder just how _rich_ Kaito’s family had to be for him to able to afford supplies for this stuff). They were even less surprised when Hakuba became Darth Vader and other members of the class were decked out in StormTrooper gear and a few lucky ones were in Rebel uniforms. They were mildly confused when Aoko became a gender bent Luke and Kaito became Prince Leia, but weren’t too worried. The thing that truly shocked them was when Kaito ducked out of class early instead of sticking around and terrorizing them. They couldn’t relax, sure that he’d pop up again. Though it was somewhat amusing when the teacher, dressed as the Emperor, ordered Hakuba Vader to “Ground that darn Prince of Pranks”.

Meanwhile, Kaito was speeding towards Beika. He was feeling overly excited. He had outfits for all of the Detective Boys. Kaito was still dressed as Prince Leia, loose white shirt tied at the waist and billowy pants; he’d even changed his face a bit so that he looked something like Leia (because it never hurt to be too careful around Conan). He had a goal. He had a plan.

Kaito’s burner phone started to ring. Kaito glanced at it and immediately adopted the correct voice. “Kobayashi-sensei,” He greeted Conan’s teacher. “Are the students ready to celebrate May the Fourth?”

“I’m sorry, Sora-kun.” Kobayashi-sensei said apologetically. “I know that you arranged to come and do a Star Wars play today, but Conan-kun, you know, the little boy you wanted to play Han Solo?” Kaito felt his heart drop, though Kobayashi didn’t sound frantic enough for Conan to be in current danger.

“What about him?” Kaito asked, his voice even enough to pass as casual. Thank god for his poker face.

“Well, he was involved in that bombing attempt yesterday.” Kobayashi said. “And the principal is letting me take the class to visit him in the hospital this afternoon instead.”

“Is he alright?!” Kaito immediately blurted out. The fear was so tangible in his voice that Kobayashi hurried to assure him that Conan was fine.

“Just a few scratches.” She finished. “But since he’s been shot recently-”

“He’s been _shot_?!” Kaito gasped. Kaito could almost hear Kobayashi blink.

“…It’s been a long year for him.” She said. “What I mean is, Conan’s fine, they are just making sure that his previous injuries don’t complicate anything.” Kaito swallowed thickly.

“Alright then...” He said. “We can do something else another time.”

“Thank you. Sorry for canceling on such short notice, Sora-kun.” She apologized again and hung up. Kaito mechanically put the phone away. So much for getting a picture of Prince Leia-Kaito and Conan-Han Solo together… But more importantly…

CONAN GOT SHOT?! INJURED ON A REGULAR BASIS?!

Kaito let his head fall into his hands and clutched at his hair. Why? He wasn’t sure what he was asking. He needed a moment to adjust.

Finally Kaito took a deep breath. Alright. He was going to the hospital; probably the one closest to the detective agency. Kaito got off at the right stop. Did he have a nurse costume? Doctor might be easier. He just needed a lab coat, right? In no time at all, Kaito was at the hospital. He spotted Conan in the garden surrounded by his classmates.

“I’m really fine.” The boy insisted.

“Conan means ‘thank you for visiting’.” Ran reminded Conan, looking a bit patched up herself. “And…”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Conan meekly finished. Ran smiled at him.

“Better.” She said, and Conan beamed up at her. Kaito glowered. How dare she let his soul mate get hurt… Again. Kaito was not happy with her. He skulked in the garden before he went to steal a lab coat. His face still looked vaguely like Leia. It was at least a bit more of a disguise. Kaito returned to the garden to find that the other kids had by and large lost interest in Conan. He and Ran were sitting on a park bench while the other students were running around ~~bothering~~ talking to the other patients.

“Hey, Ran-neechan.” Conan said hesitantly.

“Yes, Conan-kun?” She looked down at him expectantly.

“Shinichi-niichan told me he’s glad you didn’t want to cut the red thread.” He said. Kaito stared at him. Why was he blushing? “Even if it is just a bunch of nonsense.”

“Oh, Conan.” Ran sighed. “Always so cynical.” She patted his head fondly. Eventually, Ran walked him inside. The children waved them goodbye. Kaito followed, donning the lab coat.

“Now, the doctor wants to check on you one more time before you go home.” She reminded Conan. “Rest in here until he’s ready, okay?”

“Alright.” Conan nodded. Ran walked back out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Kaito waited for her to turn the corner before he approached Conan’s room. As he opened the door he distinctly heard Conan mutter. “Some birthday this has been.”

 


	2. Picking a Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets advice from a (somewhat) unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you [Hyperkaoru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru) did fanart! I'm super flattered! 
> 
> http://hyperkaoru13.deviantart.com/art/DCMK-fanart-The-Trouble-with-Soulmarks-602975511

Somehow, Kaito’s soul mate always managed to surprise him. He burst through the door. “It’s your birthday?” He demanded, so surprised he used his real voice. Conan jumped and eyed him. Kaito was suddenly very aware of everything wrong with his disguise. Conan tilted his head.

“You’re either my mother or Kaitou KID, since you’re definitely not a doctor.” He stated flatly. Kaito flushed slightly, though it was obscured by foundation and latex.

“Is it wrong for me to visit?” He demanded defensively. Conan rolled his eyes.

“That depends on whether you are my mother or KID, since that’s something both of them would say.” Conan sighed and laced his hands behind his head. “Though I’m guessing that you are KID, since Mom should know my birthday. She usually calls or shows up to remind me.”

“Remind you? How does someone forget their own birthday?” Kaito asked flummoxed. Conan shrugged.

“Not important.” He casually replied. Somehow that response made Kaito boiling mad.

“Of course it is!” He snapped. “You’re important aren’t you?” Kaito spun on his heel. “Hasn’t your neechan planned anything?”

“No!” Kaito froze at the panic in the boy’s voice. “Don’t tell her!” Kaito slowly turned back to him.

“Why not?” Kaito asked confusion melded with concern. Conan was staring at him wide-eyed, almost afraid. He hid it quickly and sat back into bed.

“My birthday’s the same as Shinichi-niichan’s.” Conan sighed. “Ran-neechan will feel bad if she finds out that she planned something for him and not for me.” Conan shrugged. “Besides, I don’t like to make a big deal out of it.”

Kaito thought about his words. They sounded like a lie, but it was clear that he didn’t want Kaito to tell Ran. He could maybe use that. Kaito grinned mischievously. “I’ll make you a deal.” He offered. Conan eyed him warily.

“What kind of deal?”

“I won’t tell your Ran-neechan or any of your friends it’s your birthday, if you have birthday ice cream with me.” Conan raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” He asked.

Kaito shrugged. “Well, I was going to kidnap you to an amusement park, but you are injured.” His eyes sharpened. “Speaking of which-”

“If I say yes will you also drop the safety talk?” Conan cut him off. Kaito set his jaw. He wanted to say no, but clearly Conan wasn’t in the mood to listen and agreeing would buy him brownie points.

“Fine.” He acquiesced reluctantly. He could always bring it up later.

“Alright, let’s go.” Conan stood up.

“Nope.” Kaito pushed him back into the bed, wagging a finger at him. “Not until you are discharged.” Conan gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you serious right now?” He asked. Kaito glared at him.

“Tantei-kun, today I found out that no only were you blown up yesterday, but that you’ve recently been shot.” Kaito’s eyebrow twitched, and he raised a hand to halt Conan’s protests. “I’m not letting you go anywhere without a doctor’s okay.” They stared each other down, until Conan relented.

“Fine.” He sighed, rubbing the eyes under his glasses. Kaito grinned.

“Awesome, I’ll pick you up an hour after you are released.” He bounced on his heels. “And Tantei-kun,” Conan glanced up at him from between his fingers. “Happy birthday.” Kaito vanished.

 

 

 

Hakuba was finding out that all of his shirts were Star Wars themed, when his phone rang. He raised an eyebrow at the contact name. He answered the phone. “This is new.”

“Tantei-san!” The usually suave voice was speaking fast and fearful causing Hakuba to tense. “This is an emergency. What would you want for your birthday?!” Hakuba rolled his eyes, so not an emergency after all.

“I’d want my shirts back.” He answered dryly.

“This is serious, Tantei-san!” KID snapped. Hakuba frowned. He’d never heard KID so frazzled. He was sorely tempted to use KID’s state of mind against him, but given the nature of his request, this was almost certainly related to Conan. Hakuba had already promised himself not to use the boy against the thief. Would this count? “Tantei-san, please!”

Yes, it would. Hakuba sighed heavily. “You need it now, right? This is a short notice thing. Then get him the Red Rum arc of the Detective Samonji series.”

“Wouldn’t he have read that?” KID asked, almost frantic. Hakuba rubbed the back of his head, having mixed feelings about what he was advising the thief.

“Mouri-chan decided it was too violent and wouldn’t let Conan buy it. None of the shopkeepers will sell it to him.” He responded.

“If it’s really that violent, should I be giving it him?” Hakuba could practically hear the frown in KID’s voice.

“I was talking to Conan about several series that I consider much more graphic, so I’m not worried.” Hakuba assured him.

“Alright, thanks, Tantei-san.” KID sounded calmer.

“And KID, Conan’s favorite dessert is lemon pie.” Hakuba added.

“How did you know it’s Conan’s birthday?” KID asked, seeming to have just realized that he’d never mentioned Conan’s name.

“You basically told me.” Hakuba rolled his eyes. “I certainly hope that my shirts are going to be back where I left them by tomorrow.” Hakuba hung up, feeling strangely satisfied with himself.


	3. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KID throws a party. Conan is reluctantly won over.

Conan tried to forget about the fact that KID was coming to kidnap him as Ran walked him down the street. It had been truly bizarre to find the thief in his room. He had to wonder what had possessed KID to visit him. He’d been able to easily discount Vermouth or one of the other Black Organization members because they wouldn’t exactly care that it was his birthday. He wasn’t really interested in going for ice cream with KID. First of all it was _weird_. Second, despite his protests to the doctors and Ran, he really was feeling exhausted, and didn’t have the patience for any of KID’s nonsense right now. Sure he _said_ he was just going to take him for ice cream, but what if he was planning to take him to an amusement park? Or prank him? Or somehow use him to deliver his latest notice to Nakamori? That last one seemed the most likely. Why else would KID be looking for him in the first place? Conan scratched the back of his head and pulled closer to Ran. He could probably out KID and sic Ran on him the moment he arrived. Though he wasn’t sure that was what he wanted. Conan was terribly curious about why KID had visited him in the first place… He couldn’t really leave that mystery unsolved, could he?

“Oi, Conan!” Conan frowned at the familiar Osakan voice and turned. Hattori Heiji was grinning at him as he sauntered down the street. Conan glowered at him.

“Hattori-kun, what are you doing here?” Ran asked in surprise.

“I heard about what happened.” Hattori said solemnly. “I thought I’d come and take the kid’s mind off thin’s by takin’ him out.”

“Um, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea right now.” Ran glanced back at Conan. “He needs his rest.” Hattori glanced at Conan, but was only met with a deadpan stare. If he wanted to get Conan on his own, he wasn’t getting any help from him.

“Come on, nee-chan.” Hattori protested, getting the message. “Ya know I’ll take care of him!” Ran glanced between the two of them hesitantly.

“Alright.” She relented. “But just because it’s you, Hattori.” He grinned widely. “And make sure to bring him back within two hours.” She added quickly. Conan gaped at her. Why did she always let Hattori take him? Conan didn’t have much more time to think about it because he’d gently lifted Conan under his arms and arranged him on his back. Conan looped his hands around the man’s neck (a bit more roughly than he had to) to keep from falling. He adjusted the boy slightly.

“I’ll see ya later.” Hattori grinned, and hurried away with Conan on his back, careful not to jostle him.

Once they were out of view Conan started squirming. “Let me down, KID.” He snapped. KID’s arms tightened on his legs. Conan grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. “Let me down or I start yelling that you’re kidnapping me.” Conan hissed in his ear. KID knelt and Conan jumped down. Conan glowered at KID who stayed at his eye level.

“I don’t like that.” Conan informed him. He only allowed Hattori to carry him like that when he was injured and they had to get around. In any other situation it was demeaning, especially when it was someone he didn’t trust.

“I’m sorry.” KID said. Conan was startled by the sincerity in his voice. He’d dropped the accent and Hattori’s voice. “It won’t happen again.” KID stood up. “I wanted to do something special.” He informed Conan conversationally. “But I didn’t want to aggravate any injuries.” KID started walking away, confident that Conan would follow him… Which he did, much to his own irritation. “And most of my plans for… larger celebrations would have alerted your Ran-neechan to your birthday.” KID continued. “So…” KID stopped in front of an ice cream parlor and waited for Conan to catch up. Conan glanced up at him suspiciously. Then, with a heavy sigh, he stepped through the door. The man at the door glanced up and smiled. He was wearing a Star Wars bartender’s outfit and the rest of the shop was decorated with a similar theme.

“Welcome to the Celestial Conundrums Ice Cream.” The man greeted them. Conan’s jaw dropped. KID leaned over next to him. “I designed all the riddles and puzzles myself.” He whispered in his ear. Conan glanced at him in surprise. KID grinned. “I think you’ll find them challenging.”

 

 

 

Conan spent the next hour and a half solving puzzles and the occasional “crime” designed by Kaitou KID. He had no idea how the thief had set all of this up so fast. At the end, Conan was sitting at a table with a lemon pie. He wasn’t sure how KID had managed to learn that was his favorite, it wasn’t even on the menu. KID placed a wrapped package on the table before him. Conan glanced at him questioningly.

“It’s a present.” He responded. “You’re supposed to open it.” Conan picked it up and started feeling the wrapping paper. KID frowned. “Seriously? You’re not supposed to deduce what’s in birthday presents!” Conan shrugged with a slight smile. KID rolled his eyes.

It was pretty clearly a stack of books. But there was no way to deduce which ones until he opened it. Conan tore open the paper and was greeted with a stack of hard cover Sherlock Holmes. “Thanks, KID.” Conan said. He obviously had them already, but he could never have enough copies. He would have expected Arséne Lupin or something else egotistical from the thief. KID rolled his eyes.

“You might want to look a little deeper, tantei-kun.” KID reminded him. Right, he would never be what was expected. Conan frowned and picked up the book. The dustcover looked different from the hard cover beneath it. Conan pulled off the dustcover and his eyes widened. He turned to look at KID.

“How did you know?” He gaped, holding the first book of Detective Samonji’s Red Rum arc. KID preened.

“I have my ways.” KID was enamored with the giddy look on Conan’s face. But that was all he got. Because the next moment Conan had opened the book and barely said a word to him until the now pouting and neglected phantom thief was dropping him back off at the Detective Agency.

KID knelt down in front of him and lowered the book in front of Conan’s face with a fingertip. Conan tore his eyes away from the page and met KID’s. He at least had the grace to look sheepish. “Have fun?” KID asked, teetering between pouty and amused.

“More than I was expecting to.” Conan admit. “You put a lot of work into this, I have no idea how you got it all ready in so little time.” KID flushed, pleased. Conan hesitated. “Thank you, KID.” He said after a moment. “I usually forget my birthday and the person who usually does something special for it was…” His eyes strayed away wistfully. “Occupied today.” KID felt his heart swell. “So, just…” Conan blushed. “Thank you.” KID beamed and embraced Conan, who squawked in displeasure and surprise.

“You’re welcome, tantei-kun.” He murmured, with so much warmth that Conan stopped his fussing. He could feel the thief’s reluctance to release him, but after a moment he pulled away. “Enjoy the books.” He nodded. Conan smiled up at him.

“I will.” Conan assured him, and hurried up the stairs. There he spent the rest of his birthday devouring the books, and finding KID riddles that the thief had placed in each novel as bookmarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so not my best. I have been SO INSANELY BUSY! 
> 
> ...I am so tired... *cry*

**Author's Note:**

> So... Was it awful? It took very little time to write... Sorry if it's not great.


End file.
